My Magical Cousin Can't Be This Cute!
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: A partial crossover with Puella Magi Madoka Magica. While in town, Kyosuke Kosaka runs into a girl named Kyoko Sakura, who reminds him a lot of his sister, Kirino, and it turns out there's more of a connection there than he thought. And that's not even the most surprising thing he's gonna find out about her!


Quick background notes: Background: Timing-wise, this story takes place between seasons 1 and 2 of Oreimo, and before the first episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. For the sake of simplicity, 'Kyosuke', 'Kosaka' and 'Kyoko' will be the spellings used rather than 'Kyousuke', 'Kousaka' and 'Kyouko'.

**Episode 1 - My Magical Cousin Can't Be Coming To Stay**

"I'm home!"

Kyosuke Kosaka entered the front door of his house, closing the door behind him. Still wearing his school uniform, he took a few steps in, looking worn out.

Slipping off his shoes in the corridor, Kyosuke looked around the house, not seeing anything happening. It was completely silent. He took a few steps inside, looking around. Still seeing no sign of anyone, he headed for a door nearby. He opened it to find the living room. And there on the couch he saw her.

Kyosuke's sister Kirino was lying on the couch, resting on her stomach, kicking her feet back, her hands holding an issue of a manga. Soon after turning the page, she began to laugh out loud at what she was reading.

"Hey." Kyosuke greeted her, holding up one hand.

Kirino's laughter immediately ceased as she turned to look at him. Her face looked annoyed, seeming none-too-pleased at her brother's entrance. Without saying a word, she immediately turned back to her manga. Within a few seconds, she was laughing again.

Kyosuke let out an annoyed sigh. He stood looking at Kirino briefly as she continued reading her manga. After a few moments, Kirino turned from her manga to look at Kyosuke again.

"Why are you staring at me?" She snapped.

Kyosuke seemed to be caught off-guard initially, before quickly shooting back "Why didn't you answer when I said hi?"

Kirino's annoyed look remained firmly in place. "I looked at you, wasn't that enough? Besides, you're interrupting me."

Kyosuke rolled his eyes at her response. "Are mom and dad home?"

"No." Kirino replied. "You think I'd be reading one of these on the couch if dad was home?"

"Guess not." Kyosuke replied, his tone uninterested. Kirino quickly returned to her reading, leaving Kyosuke just standing in the doorway. After a moment, he started to head for the kitchen.

"Hey, you." Kirino called out, not looking up from her manga.

Kyosuke turned to look at Kirino. "What is it?"

"I need a few things from the convenience store."

Kyosuke spun around, now the one of the two who was wearing an annoyed look. "Why can't you go get it?!"

"I want to finish this." Kirino responded while turning the page.

"Go get it yourself! I just got home!"

Kirino moved the book down a little, now glaring at Kyosuke. "So you can come all the way to America and beg me to come home, but you can't go down the street to the convenience store for me?"

Kyosuke let out a sigh. It occurred to him that as annoying as she was being, she did have somewhat of a point.

"Fine. What do you want?"

As Kirino began to list off the different snacks she wanted, Kyosuke's mind began to drift off.

_That's my sister, Kirino for you. She's good-looking, smart, really athletic and a model for magazines. But she and I just haven't got along so well. After our relationship finally began to improve over the past year, I thought things would be different once she returned from America. But so far, it seems like it's back to the usual..._

"Did you get all that?" Asked Kirino, still glaring up at Kyosuke.

Kyosuke responded with a small nod. "Yeah."

"Then make it quick." She returned to her reading. "I'm getting really hungry."

Kyosuke let out a barely audible groan in his annoyance before turning the other way. He started off towards the front door he just came in front moments before.

_I just wish things would change between the two of us, at least a little more..._

Before he knew it, Kyosuke found himself walking in front of a group of stores, heading for the convenience store on the corner. "I hope I remembered everything... I'm not in the mood for Kirino to be giving me a hard time today."

Kyosuke held out his right hand and began counting on his head, lowering his fingers while thinking over each item. While doing this, he continued walking, not particularly paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

"Wait... did she say melon pan or curry pan?" He asked aloud, coming to a stop. He continued walking again, only to walk into someone after two steps. "Ow! Oh, sorry!"

Taking a step backwards, Kyosuke looked up to see the person he had bumped into. She was facing away, but he saw she had very long, red hair tied in a ponytail with a bow on top. She was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with a pair of jean shorts, and brown boots that came up a little under her knees to complete the outfit.

The girl turned to Kyosuke, an irritated scowl on her face. She had a chocolate-covered biscuit stick hanging out of her mouth, which she removed before speaking.

"Hey!" She snapped, looking him in the eyes. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"S-sorry!" Kyosuke repeated, stammering as he got the word out. He looked at her again. _She has those same little sharp teeth that Kirino has. Actually, she doesn't seem too far off from Kirino in personality, either..._

The girl shook her head slightly, sighing. "It's... fine. Really."

Kyosuke blinked a few times, surprised to hear this after she looked so angry just seconds before. _Well, that definitely wasn't like Kirino at all._

Returning her biscuit stick to her mouth, the red-haired girl put her arms back behind her head. "Actually, maybe you could help me, since we're already talking..." Her tone of voice was less angry now, though still far from polite-sounding. She took her arms down, reaching into her right pocket. "I'm looking for this block, do you know where to find it?"

Kyosuke looked at the small piece of paper she held up. "Huh? Actually, I live on that block." He said, to not much reaction from her, something he wasn't expecting. Looking at her and feeling awkward, he continued. "You walk straight down that street, make a right at the second intersection and then a left."

"Thanks." The girl said, placing the paper back into her right pocket. She reached into her left and pulled out a small packet of brightly-colored candy. She held it out to a surprised Kyosuke. "Here."

Hesitantly, Kyosuke reached out and took it. "Oh, um, thanks." He said, beginning to seem a bit nervous. A thought immediately sprang to mind. _I should introduce myself. _Kyosuke gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ky-"

"Hey, did I ask you your name?" The red-haired girl cut him off, now looking annoyed once more.

Taken aback, Kyosuke looked at her. "Oh, um..." He trailed off, seemingly unsure about what to say. _I take it back._ He thought. _She's exactly like Kirino. I would hate to be around them if they became friends. I can barely handle one Kirino, forget two..._

The girl began to walk past Kyosuke, heading in the direction he came from. "Sorry, I just don't need to be making any acquaintances while I'm in this town. I won't be here very long." She threw one hand up in a half-hearted wave. "You understand, right? See ya."

Kyosuke turned around to see her again, looking baffled as he watched the stranger walk away. "Wow, that was weird." Kyosuke shrugged slightly, turning and walking towards the convenience store. "Oh well, better get back to what I was doing." He continued walking into the convenience store. Just as he took two steps inside, a loud noise suddenly started blaring across the store.

Kyosuke started to look around nervously, now receiving a suspicious look from the cashier.

"Hey, kid!" The cashier called out, giving Kyosuke an angry look. "Wanna tell me where you got that candy from?"

"H-huh?" Kyosuke looked down at the candy he received from the red-haired girl. As he looked back up at the cashier, he put two and two together. "Oh, crap."

The cashier climbed up over the counter. "You get over here right now! I'm calling the police!"

Kyosuke started to look around. "Uh..." Seeing no other option, he pushed the door to the store open and went dashing down the road.

"GET BACK HERE!" The cashier called out, giving chase out to Kyosuke out the door.

~  
"I'm back..."

Kyosuke once again walked through the front door of his home, dragging his feet through the room slowly, with a plastic bag in his right hand.

"About time." Kirino came walking up, once again wearing the usual none-to-happy expression she wore around Kyosuke. "What took you so long?"

"I got chased out of the store and had to go to anoth... oh never mind." Kyosuke grunted, looking defeated. "Here." He held up the bag.

Kirino took the bag and gave Kyosuke a very small smile. "Thanks."

Kyosuke began to take off his shoes to exchange them for slippers. "So are mom and dad home?"

Kirino shook her head. "No, not yet."

Putting on his slippers, Kyosuke reached into his pocket. "Oh, here, have this." He tossed Kirino the small packet of candy he received from the girl he encountered earlier.

"Huh?" Kirino looked down at it. "Why did you have this?"

Kyosuke walked right past her. "You don't even want to know..." Leaving a confused-looking Kirino behind, he walked towards the door to the kitchen and living room area. "I'm so thirsty, I should've gotten something to drink while I was there..."

He pushed the door open, and immediately gave a brief yell in surprise at what he saw in there.

On top of the couch, lying on her stomach, kicking her feet back behind her head and reading Kirino's issue of manga, was the girl he met in front of the convenience store.

"Ahh!" Kyosuke gasped, pointing at her.

The girl looked over from the manga. "Huh?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"What am _I _doing here?! That's my line!" Shouted Kyosuke. "This is my house!"

Dumbfounded, the girl looked at him. "Wait, so that means you're..." Putting down the manga, she sat up. "You're my cousin, Kyosuke?!"

"WHAT?!" Kyosuke screamed, looking as shocked as ever.

The door opened once again, Kirino entering the room. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Kyosuke looked to Kirino. "Who is this?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked over to the girl. "You mean Kyoko? How on earth do you not know who she is, she's related to us. Didn't you even notice her boots in the doorway?"

Kyosuke just stared at Kirino. "That just raises about ten more questions!" He exclaimed, pointing at her.

Kirino sighed. "We only met her once when we were younger, but I at least recognized her, and I was even younger than you were then. I don't know how you didn't?"

"Well, she didn't remember me, either!"

"That's probably because you're so plain." Quipped Kirino.

Kyosuke rolled his eyes at this comment. "And what is she doing here?" Kyosuke was still trembling from the shock of the entire situation.

"I'm not sure, though, she showed up a little while after you left."

"And you didn't think to ask why she was here?! How can you be so calm about all of this?!"

"What's the deal with you?" Kirino crossed her arms, looking at Kyosuke, clearly irked once again. "Why are you freaking out?"

"That little klepto almost got me arrested at the convenience store!" Kyosuke shouted, pointing in Kyoko's direction once again. "I can't go back there anymore!"

"Oh, right, forgot to warn you about that." Kyoko gave Kyosuke a sly smile. "I guess I should've let you finish introducing yourself, huh? Might've saved us some trouble."

"Ya think?" Kyosuke uttered through gritted teeth. He let out a sigh. "I really don't remember meeting you at all."

Kyoko stood up from the sofa, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm a little insulted you could forget me so easily."

"We went there when I was, I think 6 or 7." Kirino cut in. "We all went to Kazamino City on vacation once. We even went to Kyoko's father's church for a sermon." Kirino looked over to Kyoko. "I forgot to ask, how is the rest of the family?"

Kyoko let out a small gasp. She averted her eyes from Kirino, looking down at the floor. "Oh, um, they're... okay, I guess."

Kyosuke and Kirino both looked confused at this.

"You... guess?" Kyosuke asked.

Kyoko kept her eyes averted from Kyosuke and Kirino. "I... kind of... haven't seen them in a while." Her tone of voice became very quiet. "Could... could we not talk about them?"

"O-okay." Kirino responded, with Kyosuke nodding as well.

"Good." Kyoko sat back down on the couch, reclining slightly to her back against it.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Kyosuke asked, taking a seat on the adjacent recliner. Kirino leaned one hand up against it.

"I'm just passing through this town, I'm only gonna be here a few days, maybe a week." Kyoko responded. She spread her arms out on the couch, raising one foot up on top of the cushions.

_Isn't she getting comfortable fast..._ Kyosuke thought while looking at her. "Just where are you going by yourself that your family doesn't know?" He asked.

"Honestly, not even sure yet." Kyoko replied, putting her arms behind her head, seemingly sinking further into her comfort. "I just got some things to do that sometimes have me on the run, that's all. I don't want to burden your parents though, so I'll try not to be here long."

The room fell into an awkward silence as she stopped talking. Kyoko just sat there, lounging on the couch.

Kirino looked over to her manga lying next to Kyoko on the couch, which she hadn't picked up again since they started talking. "Hey, Kyoko, you didn't like the manga?"

"Hm?" Kyoko looked over to the volume lying untouched. "No, I, um... don't really like magical girl stuff."

"Huh?!" Gasped Kirino. She quickly became more excited, her speech speeding up. "How can you not?! They're all so great! Especially Meruru! I know you probably don't know the back story, but in the issue before that, Meruru has to fight this brand new villain, and..."

Kyosuke let out a small groan while Kirino continued to ramble on about Stardust Witch Meruru. I'm pretty sure she doesn't care...

"It's just all so good!" She proclaimed, holding up the issue of manga. "I mean, being a magical girl seems so great, I wish I was a magical girl!"

Kyoko immediately sprung up from the couch again. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" She screamed out.

Both siblings both stared at her, a hush falling over the room.

Looking embarrassed, Kyoko sat back down. "S-sorry..." She uttered sheepishly, sitting back down on the couch. "It's just... well... um..." She looked around awkwardly, trying to find the words. The seconds passed, and they just wouldn't come.

"Y-you just don't like that stuff, right?" Kyosuke spoke up, getting Kyoko's attention. "Th-that's fair! Don't worry about it!"

"Yeah, that's it..." Kyoko continued to avert her eyes from the two, looking down at the floor.

Kirino dropped the hand holding the issue of the manga to her side, almost behind her, as if trying to hide it. "Um, why don't I show you to the guest room, Kyoko?"

"Okay..." Kyoko stood up and followed Kirino, still appearing to be uneasy.

Just as the two opened the door, they suddenly heard a woman's voice call out. "We're home!"

Kirino looked over to see her father and mother standing in the doorway. "Oh, welcome back." She greeted them.

Both of their eyes shot open in expressions of shock.

"Kyoko!" The Kosaka's mother, Yoshino Kosaka, immediately went to Kyoko and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, y'know, just passing through." Kyoko responded. Her attention was suddenly turned to Kirino's father.

Daisuke Kosaka stood staring at Kyoko. The tall, imposing figure who was usually easily intimidated looked as though he had seen a ghost, staring in shock at her.

Yoshino let go of her embrace, looking happily at Kyoko. "Oh, Kyoko, it's been so long since we've seen you! Are you here on your own?"

Kyoko nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Yoshino turned to Daisuke, who was still staring bewildered at Kyoko. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

At his wife's words, Daisuke quickly composed himself. "Y-yes. Hello, Kyoko. It's been a long time."

Kyoko gave him a small smile. "Y-yeah, it's good to see you." Her smile quickly faded as she noted the dubious look she was receiving from him. "Kirino said it was okay, but I wanted to make sure, is it okay if I stay for a few days? I promise I won't be long."

Daisuke nodded. "Yes, I suppose that'd be fine."

"Come on, Kyoko, I'll show you!" Kirino grabbed onto Kyoko and started off towards the stairs.

The look on Daisuke's face continued, watching Kirino and Kyoko go up the stairs.

"Daisuke?" Yoshino asked, looking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Daisuke turned to his wife. "It's nothing..."

It was clear from the look on Yoshino's face that she didn't believe what Daisuke said. He began to walk away wordlessly.

"Hey." Kyosuke walked into the room.

"Oh, Kyosuke!" Yoshino greeted him. "Did you already see Kyoko?"

Kyosuke let out a little sigh. "I saw way more of her in one day than I need to... you know, I really don't remember her. And even Kirino does."

"Well, you both were young, and we only went over there once." Yoshino responded. "I'm surprised that Kirino remembers her, though."

"I don't know, something is strange about her..." Kyosuke began.

"Come on, Kyosuke, don't talk about your cousin that way." Yoshino said as she walked past him.

Daisuke walked over to Kyosuke as Yoshino exited. He looked at his son with a stern expression. "Strange... doesn't even begin to cover it." He continued after Yoshino, leaving Kyosuke behind looking confused.

~  
Before the evening came, and the family was seated at the table for dinner. Kyosuke and Kirino's usual spots were moved down, with Kirino having one side to herself by her mother, Kyosuke next to her and Kyoko sitting in the spot usually occupied by Kyosuke.

"I still can't believe you're here after so many years." Yoshino said.

Kyoko was shoveling the food in her mouth, quickly devouring what was on her plate. She gave a quick nod in Yoshino's direction.

Kyosuke looked over to Kyoko, slightly perturbed by the way she was eating. "I can't believe we're even related. We sure don't look like we would be. Well, you and Kirino could probably pass for siblings easier than she and I would, now that I think about it."

"Oh, that's because of the teeth." Yoshino responded. She reached over to Kirino, who had paused between bites, putting her hands on Kirino's face and opening her mouth up slightly. "All the women on your father's side of the family have those sharp little front teeth."

Kirino pulled herself away, looking embarrassed. "Mom, please!"

"So, Kyoko." Daisuke spoke up, surprising Kyoko. "How come you aren't with your family?"

"Oh, um..." She averted her gaze from Daisuke's. "I haven't seen them in a while. Th-they're doing fine, though..."

"Is that so?" Daisuke continued to stare down Kyoko, the same look he had when he first returned home once again on his face.

"Y-yeah..." Kyoko meekly started to stir the food on her plate with her chopsticks. "I just haven't seen much of them, is all."

"Mm." Daisuke gave a brief nod, still wearing his stern scowl.

"Oh, Kyoko, this weekend I'm going to an IRL Meetup!" Kirino began, looking excited as she did. "Do you want to come along? It's a lot of fun! Oh, and he's gonna accompany us." She pointed to Kyosuke, her excited appearance fading as she did.

"Were you planning on asking me about it?!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"What, you're gonna make me go alone?" Kirino asked, giving Kyosuke an annoyed glare.

"Kyosuke, go with them." Daisuke grumbled. "Tokyo is no place for two young girls to be by themselves."

Kyosuke sighed. "Fine..."

"What the heck is an IRL Meetup though?" Kyoko asked.

Kirino flashed Kyoko a big smile. "Oh, we have a lot to talk about!" Her smile immediately faded as she looked at her father, noting the disproving look she was receiving. "L-later, though."

~  
After the night had fallen on the house, Kyosuke found himself walking up the stairs, letting out a yawn as he reached the top. "I need some sleep..."

He walked over to an open door in the hallway with the light shining. As he stepped into the doorway, he saw Kyoko sitting on the bed, wearing a pair of pajamas. Kirino was seated next to her.

"Oh, hey, Kyoko." Kyosuke greeted her. "Those pajamas look good on you."

"Huh?" Kyoko immediately turned slightly red upon hearing this. "Um, thanks, I guess... Kirino let me borrow them, I didn't have any of my own."

Kirino shot Kyosuke an angry look. "Hey, watch what you say, pervert!"

"Pervert?!" Kyosuke asked, appearing to be offended by the accusation.

"I already knew that you were a little girl lover, now you're a cousin lover, too?"

"I'm not either of those things! I was just giving her a compliment!" Kyosuke returned Kirino's angry look.

Kirino crossed her arms and turned away from Kyosuke in a huff. "Cousin lover."

Kyosuke let out an annoyed sigh. "Anyway, Kyoko, my parents said to tell you to let one of us know if you need anything. Night." He gave a brief wave and headed out the door.

"Night." Kyoko replied. Kirino remained with the same irritated expression, not even giving Kyosuke a second glance.

"So what was that about?" Kyoko asked, giving a small smirk.

"He's just a pervert..." Kirino grumbled. She stood up. "Anyway, we'll talk more tomorrow. Good night!"

"Night." Kyoko waved once again as Kirino exited the room.

Now alone, Kyoko let out a sigh, laying her head on the pillow.

"So, are you still planning on doing everything as you originally planned?"

Kyoko immediately sat up upon hearing this voice. She turned and started to look around. "What the... where are you?!"

She continued to look around the room, until her eyes finally spotted something on the window. There sat a small, white, red-eyed creature. It looked at Kyoko, waving its tail around slightly.

"What do you want, Kyubey?" An irritated Kyoko asked, looking at the creature, clearly not pleased at the sight.

Kyubey's ears wiggled slightly. "I just had to come and see how your plan was progressing. I wasn't expecting you to set up shelter in someone's home." Kyoko could hear Kyubey's words, even though his mouth didn't appear to be moving.

"Yeah, well..." Kyoko looked away from Kyubey. "That's not important right now."

"Why did you not tell these people the situation you're in?" Kyubey asked.

Kyoko looked unamused by the question. "You mean tell them that I'm a magical girl? You really don't seem to have a grip on what human reactions would be."

"Perhaps not, but it does seem to be an important matter." Kyubey responded. He jumped off of the window, landing on the small desk beside the bed. "However, I was referring to the fact that you came to this city to fight the witch that's on its way here."

Kyoko paused at Kyubey's words. "I... I'll take care of that before they even need to worry about it. I won't even need to tell them."

"I know I've told you before, but I think it bears repeating that it's far from a certainty that you'll be able to defeat this witch on your own." Kyubey continued.

Kyoko didn't seem phased by this. "I'm gonna beat it. I don't care what you say, I know I can beat it on my own."

"It's not completely necessary for you to fight it on your own, you know." Kyubey jumped off the desk, landing on the bed near Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at Kyubey suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean that this town does have possibilities for new magical girls." Kyubey responded, rolling around on the bed for a few seconds. "The one with the greatest possibility of all is right here in this household, Kirino Kosaka."

Kyoko immediately sprung up from her bed, grabbing Kyubey by the scruff of his neck and lifting him up to eye-level. "Listen, don't you dare try to bring Kirino into this! I came here to take care of the witch myself, Kirino doesn't need to get involved!"

"But with the many emotions she feels, and the intensity she feels them, Kirino Kosaka has amazing potential to become a magical girl." Kyubey continued, apparently not bothered by the fact he was being held in such an aggressive manner. "I'm not saying she has the ultimate potential; there are other girls with far more, most of all one in Mitakihara Town. But as far as this general area, Kirino Kosaka has one of the strongest."

"I'm gonna tell you one more time, Kyubey, don't you dare think about bringing Kirino or any of them into this." Kyoko dropped Kyubey onto the bed. "This fight's mine, and mine alone. Besides, I'm not gonna share that grief seed with anyone, period. If this witch is really that strong, then I'll get all that much stronger when I beat it. And I've got a lot to accomplish after I leave here, and I need to be as strong as possible for whatever's next."

Kyubey composed himself, looking up at Kyoko. "I will attempt to honor your request, but I must act in the best interests of everyone, not just you." He hopped back onto the desk, and from there to the window again. "If the need for it comes, I will have to offer a contract to Kirino. So if that's not the outcome you want, you'll need to make sure this witch will be defeated."

"Yeah, well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Kyoko replied, turning away from Kyubey. "Til then, I've got a few days here... I'm gonna make the best of them, 'cause it's gonna be a hell of a struggle after."

There was a knock at the door. "Kyoko?" Kyosuke's voice entered.

"Y-yeah?" Kyoko asked. "Um, you can come in."

The door opened a crack, and Kyosuke leaned his head in. "Is everything okay? It sounded like you were having a conversation with someone..."

"N-no, I wasn't." Kyoko replied. "Must have been coming from Kirino's room."

"Oh, alright..." Kyosuke backed out of the room, pulling the door closed. "Good night."

Kyoko looked over at Kyubey. "You know, it's a real good thing normal people can't see you. That would have been a hell of an awkward situation."

As Kyosuke walked down the hallway, he quietly whispered. "Why the heck did Kirino leave that weird-looking stuffed animal on the window?"

**Next time: My Magical Cousin Can't Go to an IRL Meetup**


End file.
